


Tyler Can't Get a Break

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: After leaving the World Cup tournament with an injury, a distraught Tyler returns reluctantly to Dallas and to a sympathetic Jamie.





	

A week or so after Tyler went back to Dallas with his injured heel, he immediately went to his home, which felt empty because his dogs were not down yet. They were due to arrive in a couple of days and already it felt like eternity to Tyler.

Tyler sighed as he entered his house and flipped the lights, going through the house and just looking everything over aimlessly. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing to be honest as it felt like he was living in a constant world of disappointment and failure.

He just couldn’t believe this. Another chance to represent to represent Canada, and at the World Cup of all things, and he was injured!!! He could cry. It wasn’t fair at all, especially he was so excited coming back from the Achilles injury.

But it wasn’t to be for him. Once again. Tyler really wanted to win this for Jamie, who had to bow out a couple of months earlier with his own injury, make him proud. Now that he couldn’t….well…

It seemed like the end of all things for Tyler.

Tyler dumped his belongings downstairs, deciding to unpack his shit in the morning and just go to bed and collapse. It wasn’t late by far but Tyler felt like all the energy had been sucked out of him, physically and mentally.

As he trudged up the stairs, his phone began to ring with the ringtone of the moment for him, DNCE’s ‘Cake By The Ocean’. Tyler knew automatically who it was even without glancing at it.

It was Jamie, no doubt worried to death about him because Tyler hadn’t contacted him with neither a text or call in awhile. Tyler just wasn’t up for any comfort by Jamie because it just reminded Tyler of his failure.

The phone rang and rang over and over again before a voicemail message appeared followed by numerous texts.

Jamie just wasn’t going to quit and Tyler knew it. So he turned off his phone and placed it on the bedside table before undressing and collapsing into his inviting bed, hoping that he can at least get a good night sleep.

* * * * * 

“Come on Tyler. I know your home. Pick up the phone so I know that you’re okay….wait I know you’re NOT okay so pick up the phone,” Jamie growled in frustration, as he continuously kept on phoning and texting before leaving one very worried and borderline voicemail message.

Jamie, of course, had been glued to every Team Canada game that Tyler had played in, which was the two exhibition games against the US which had been extremely rough and tough kind of hockey. When Jamie saw Tyler slide feet first awkwardly into the boards and struggle, he had pretty much lost it and not even Jordie could barely calm him down.

Jamie pretty much fainted when he had learned that Tyler had gone back to the locker room to get checked out and had sighed in relief when the commentators reported that Tyler was back on the bench.

Although Jamie still had that dreaded feeling that not all was right, despite it seemingly looking like it. He knew that Tyler was desperate to play Canada and make his country and Jamie proud. Jamie told Tyler he was proud of him no matter what but had secretly teared up when Tyler had told him he was determined to win the World Cup for Jamie.

Minutes slowly ticked by and Jamie grew more and more frustrated as he realized that Tyler wasn’t going to answer, provoking Jamie’s worry and anxiety to grow even more. Mumbling to himself, he picked up his phone and wallet, and stuffed them into his jeans’ back pocket and grabbing his keys, made a very hasty exit.

“Tyler….buddy…please be okay. Just…be okay. Your Jamie is coming. Everything will be okay buddy…” he muttered, getting into his car and making the extremely short drive to Tyler’s house.

Jamie could have walked it, or run it for sure, but Tyler’s well-being was at stake and driving would be quicker for sure to get to his best friend.

Not even 5 minutes later, Jamie arrived at Tyler’s darkened house, which caused Jamie to gulp in slight fear at what he was going to find. Without hesitation, Jamie got out of his car and locked it before making his way to Tyler’s front door and took out the key Tyler had given him a little while ago.

Because Tyler wanted Jamie to have it was what Tyler said but the joke was that Tyler could run back to Jamie if Tyler lost his keys or whatnot.

Sweat formed on Jamie’s forehead and he wiped it away as he entered the house, flipping the lights on and closing the door as he did so. Everything seemed okay downstairs as Jamie, somewhat protectively, looked around to see if all was okay.

When downstairs passed his inspection, Jamie made his way upstairs, calling out “Tyler, you okay buddy? Let me know you’re okay…please.”

No answer.

Jamie rarely had panic attacks but that didn’t mean he wasn’t prone to them. In fact, he was on the verge of one right now as he walked up the stairs and headed towards Tyler’s bedroom. He saw lights on in the hallway and Jamie was half-relieved to see that although that could mean anything.

Stopping in front of Tyler’s closed door, Jamie took a deep breath and knocked first, being the good polite Canadian boy that he was.

“Ty…you in there? It’s just me…your Jamie…..come on buddy.” Jamie said softly, craning his ears to hear any sound or movement. He thought he heard a sniffle followed by a sob and that just his worry sky-high now.

Jamie opened the door, fighting back his anxiety and panic, to see…..

…..the outline of Tyler huddled in a tight ball, underneath his duvet, sniffling and making sad little whimpers. Jamie’s heart just shattered into numerous pieces, not just at the sad noises coming from his best friend but also why Tyler was sad in the first place.

Jamie quietly and soothingly made his way over to the bed, careful not to trip over anything because Tyler tended to leave things all over the floor. Jamie sat down on the bed and shyly put a hand on what he hoped was Tyler’s shoulder and not his ass or dick.

Because that would be awkward.

“Hey Ty….come on buddy,” whispered Jamie, freezing as he felt Tyler jolt slightly at Jamie’s touch as if he wasn’t sure of what to expect. 

Tyler then relaxed and so did Jamie.

“Jamie….oh hey. Come to see Canada’s Biggest Injured Hockey Player wallow in his misery?” Tyler snorted quite snidely along with some nastiness and bitterness mixed in there.  
Yet another sign that Tyler was in mental and physical and mental pain and desperately needed help from his Jamie.

Jamie was caught by surprise because although he knew that Tyler would be devastated over trying to play through the injury but ultimately ending up making it worse and being sent home, Jamie was caught offguard at the moodiness erupting from Tyler. He got that this year was frustrating for Tyler, what with the Achilles injury earlier and now but if Tyler had been keeping all of this bottled up inside and hiding it from anyone to talk to….

Well that was going to end NOW. Jamie was here and who the fuck cares if it was late at night? Tyler needed healing and comforting and by fucking george, Jamie was going to give it to him.

Jamie lifted the covers and carefully placed himself underneath and wiggled around so he could reach out and cuddle Tyler against his chest protectively. He ran a hand through Tyler’s hair and patiently waited for Tyler to get what he needed to say out.

It seemed like Tyler was trying to scream and shout something out because of the way he was breathing, erratic and he was panting in an angry manner, like a hissing snake ready to lash out. But, it somehow drained out of him and his emotions went back to those of pure defeat and agony.

Tyler clutched onto Jamie like his was his lifeline and at this moment Jamie was.

“I d-dont understand this Chubbs…I don’t. What have I done to deserve this? Am I that bad of a person? I m-mean I have had my moments, especially in Boston, but I feel I have gotten past that and grown up the best that I can. I’m n-not perfect but I feel like people are still demanding me to be that way and i-it’s so overwhelming at times. I can hardly breath. 

"I thought that with this tournament, and coming back from the disappointing end to last season, that i could finally put an end to the naysayers and prove them wrong…b-but this happens and if anything it has gotten worse. L-like they’re all soaking in my misery. all I wanted, Jamie, was to step up and make you proud. To win the World Cup for you since you couldn’t play but instead I just let everyone down. Maybe it’s just the way it’s supposed to be and how it will always be,” Tyler managed to stammer out inbetween hiccups and sobs.

Jamie felt his tshirt dampening with tears but he completely ignored it as he scrambled to comprehend what he had just heard from Tyler. Tyler had kept all of this to himself over the last few months without telling him?!!! 

Any other time Jamie would be annoyed and having a petulant child hissy fit, as Jordie calls them, but not now, not here. Instead, this called for Jamie stepping up and being just more than the captain.

This called for Jamie being the older brother that Tyler never had: protective, calming, and comforting. Jamie gently cupped Tyler’s face in his hands and tilted it up so Tyler could look at him. Tyler tried to look away in shame but Jamie kept him in place.

Jamie gently and ever so lovingly wiped away some of Tyler’s tears on his wet cheeks and gazed firmly yet lovingly at his best friend, gearing up for the most personal speech of his life. He was terrified for sure but so much was at stake here.

“Tyler no. Don’t you ever think that okay? Never. Because it’s not true. I know you think it is but it’s your mind playing tricks with you and causing you to believe this. You’re perfect to me and I don’t give a fucking shit about what others think about you. They’re wrong and people like them don’t deserve to even breath or blink. They thrive on being despicable and mean to others and there is no need for that ever. You have proved so much to myself and the team and we are all proud of you, Seggy. We are.

"You have grown up so much since you got here and I think you are who you are now in Dallas and with me is a lot better on you. Boston just didn’t respect or try to know you for the real Tyler and I understand in some aspect as to how that feels. Growing up I was teased for being fat and I was told I would go nowhere because I was ‘Chubby Jamie’ and it hurt but I knew who my true friends are and I never gave up. Sure I got down at times but I had people around me to help me and make sure I was okay. You have that here in Dallas, Segs, and I’m here. Please know that. You were meant to be here, with me so I can love and protect you the way that you deserve to be. And, as for the world Cup injury, please…just please don’t think you were a jinx or deserve for it to happen to you. That is NOT true. It was a bad break and in those two exhibition games that I watched, you were amazing and I’m sorry that I never got to go. We could have been fucking scary on a line with Sid eh? Giving goalies nightmares?” smiled Jamie, getting a smile out of Tyler as he imagined goalies crying and hiding in fear as #87, #14, and #16 come racing down them.

“Yeah…that’s true. And I guess there will be other opportunities to represent Canada too. Last year, in Prague for the World Hockey Championship, the feeling of representing Canada was so special and intoxicating and no, that’s not a drink joke. Ha ha. I guess it wasn’t meant to be. I’m glad you’re here with me, Jamie. I don’t know what I would do without you, to be honest. I don’t want to know either,” Tyler whispered, wrapping himself around Jamie in such a way that they looked like one single person.

“I don’t want to know either, Ty. So…you feel better now? Anything else you’re hiding from me? Because….I will find out eventually. I love tickle fights and believe me, I. Am. Merciless. Ask Jordie,” grinned Jamie, watching Tyler smile and chuckle before shaking his head.

“I’ve heard the opposite actually from Jordie but no, I’m okay now. I’ve gotten it all off my chest and i feel like I can actually breath again. Like a weight lifted off me. Thank you Jamie. I really appreciate it. Does going to sleep and going for breakfast in the morning sound good for you?” asked Tyler, snuggling down further , taking Jamie with him.

Jamie smiled and nodded his agreement.

“Sure. Sounds good. Anywhere you want is fine with me. You deserve anything and everything.”

Just as they were about to settle down, Tyler’s phone dinged, signalling a text message. Jamie and Tyler glanced at each other, hesitant, before Tyler nodded and Jamie passed it to him from the bedside table.

Jamie was a bit worried as to what Tyler was reading but when he saw a smile on Tyler’s face, he knew he had nothing to worry about. Tyler passed the phone to Jamie and he saw the text message which had come from Canada’s captain, Sidney Crosby. The sympathetic text read:

“So sorry about your injury Tyler. Was looking forward to playing you again and winning another championship like last year. You and I on the power play would make any goalie shit their pants in terror for sure. We’re going to do all we can to win this for you and Jamie. Anyway, talk to you soon. - Sid

Both Jamie and Tyler grinned and Tyler shot off a reply to Sidney before turning it phone on silent and snuggling back against Jamie.

"I really do know the best people,” murmured Tyler, smiling, feeling happy as he had in a while.

“That you do, bud. That you do,” Jamie agreed, and the two drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in 3 parts over on tumblr but I decided to post as one here because it's easier for me. Hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> I'm over at tumblr if you want to drop by and say hi or whatnot. I won't bite lol. I'm http://gottalovethatloki.tumblr.com/


End file.
